


鬼魂跟屁虫

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Just Like Heaven (2005), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 原著向战后，轻喜剧，灵感来源于电影《Just Like Heaven》失忆鬼魂哈利坚信自己没死，并且试图强迫继承了格里莫广场12号的德拉科搬出去的故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中篇连载，更新不定

被一张凭空出现的羊皮纸糊了一脸时，德拉科·马尔福正惬意地躺在伊亚小镇的沙滩上晒太阳。

金发男人皱着眉头把遮挡了自己视线的羊皮纸从脸上抠下来，在周围人异样的视线中浏览起那张看起来皱巴巴的东西：

**_尊敬的 德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福·布莱克 先生：_ **

**_根据布莱克家族的继承传统，在布莱克祖宅的现任主人魔力无法检测到生命迹象的情况下，您作为在世的布莱克血统拥有者中亲缘关系最近者，将获得格里莫广场12号居所及布莱克家族其余一切财产的拥有权。_ **

接着这张纸在他手中化成了灰烬。

德拉科盯着自己空空如也的手掌心看了一会，试图理清刚刚到底发生了什么。他凭空得到了一幢房子？还有布莱克家族的所有财产？他掐了自己一把以便确认这不是幻觉。

布莱克，这个词已经很久没在德拉科生活中出现过了。他母亲的家族，曾经盛极一时而后逐渐没落、随着他那个连面都没见过的舅舅小天狼星的陨落而彻底断了血脉的纯血家族，在几年前纳西莎去世后，他生活中最后一丝与布莱克相关的联系也已被斩断了。

布莱克家的祖宅，德拉科很小的时候妈妈带他去玩过一两次，现在他已经对那个地方没有什么印象了。说起来他那个倒霉舅舅被他的疯婆姨妈弄死之后，后来是谁继承了那个地方来着？

他想了半天没有什么线索，决定等过两天回国再说。

在希腊度假期间德拉科没有关注任何媒体消息，于是结束假期回到英国时，他发现整个巫师届似乎一夜之间乱套了。

这么说也不准确，只是上一次他有印象的消息大爆炸，似乎还是七年前霍格沃茨保卫战胜利的时候。

**“救世主哈利·波特在任务中遇袭，生死未卜”** 的大标题在各大报纸的头版头条漂浮了好几天，大街小巷都能看到那张熟悉又陌生的脸。

哦，又是那个家伙，德拉科想，怪不得了，和他有关的事情什么时候没引起群众关注才奇怪了。

——等等。

生死未卜，无法检测到现任主人魔力的生命特征……德拉科隐约想起，好像以前是听说波特和那个被布莱克家放逐的小天狼星·布莱克有什么不可告人的关系。

不是吧。

……那就是说波特真死了？

这个认知让德拉科有一种说不上来的感觉。他曾经以为如果哪天波特死掉的话他会很开心，但显然不是的。他已经很久没见过那个家伙了，上次见面还是一年前在圣芒戈，波特受伤被送过来正好碰上德拉科当班。

现在外面的消息似乎还没有确切的结论，不知道如果记者们知道他拥有关于波特生死的独家消息源，会不会挤破了脑袋往马尔福庄园里钻。

德拉科想到那个画面不禁抖了抖，波特真是，连死了都要给他添麻烦。他压下心里某种奇怪的情绪，决定去格里莫广场12号看看——毕竟那现在是他的房子了。

*

布莱克家的祖宅和他想象中不太一样。

且不说这地方的位置和他预想的相差甚远（竟然隐藏在麻瓜住所之中！），他刚踏进来就发现这里很多家具和物品都落了厚厚的一层灰，看起来一点也不像有人居住的样子。

然而据那个叫做克利切的不知道为什么好像很喜欢他的家养小精灵所说，“肮脏的混血儿”哈利·波特确实自霍格沃茨大战后就一直住在这里。

波特果然是个怪人，德拉科想。

不过这些都不重要。他在这座布莱克家曾经的祖宅里仔细地转了一圈后，做出了一个决定。

他决定搬到这里来住。

马尔福庄园偌大的空间里常年只有他和卢修斯两个人还有几个家养小精灵，安静压抑得要死；加之父亲这几年总之有意无意暗示他可以找人结婚了，把他烦得不行，德拉科想搬出来自己住有一段时间了。

刚好有这么个送上门来的住所，不用白不用。

两天后，德拉科收拾东西搬进了格里莫广场12号。这个时候他还不知道，这只是他奇幻生活的开始。

***

德拉科打着哈欠在沙发上醒来。时间魔法显示现在已经过了午夜，看来他下班回家后的小憩持续时间有些过久了。他站起来舒展了下身体，打着哈欠想下次要让克利切记得把自己叫起来吃饭。

小精灵准备的饭菜还放在餐桌上，德拉科揉着眼睛往餐厅走去，几步后一个趔趄差点摔在地上。他的脚被什么东西绊了一下，睁开眼睛想看清是什么东西，这一看差点没把他吓死。

“What the fuck？！”德拉科大叫起来，“你你你……”

乱糟糟的黑发，过时的圆框眼镜，镜片后面腌过的癞蛤蟆一样的绿眼睛，还有额头上那道闪电疤痕，这他妈不是应该已经死掉的哈利·波特是谁？

被他撞到的人歪过头：“你来做什么？为什么会大半夜出现在我家里？”

德拉科狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿，疼得他嘴角不由自主抽搐起来。梅林，原来他不是在做梦。

“波特？你怎么回事，你变成幽灵了吗？”

绿眼睛里闪过惊讶的神色。

“你问我吗？什么幽灵不幽灵的，这里是我家。倒是你，你是谁？你怎么能进得来我家，谁给你的钥匙？”

“什么，你不认识我了吗？不是，波特，虽然我一直知道你那个没比巨怪大多少的脑子里盛不下多少东西，但是你——”

“巨怪是什么？”

德拉科觉得脑壳有点疼。他面前这个，不知道什么东西的玩意，真的是波特吗？看长相是一分不差的，可是这智商退化到三岁小孩一样的状况，好像有点夸张吧？他怎么从来没听说过人变成幽灵之后还会失去一部分脑子的。

“你真的不记得我是谁？”

哈利摇摇头，似乎对于德拉科一直不回答他的问题感到有些生气：“我为什么会知道你是谁？大半夜闯入别人的私人住宅，你都没个解释的吗？”

德拉科从口袋里掏出魔杖准备给他丢几个诊断咒语，看看究竟怎么回事。

“你拿着的那是什么？”眼尖的哈利指着他的魔杖问，一脸疑惑，“你用一根木棍指着我做什么？”

“……”

德拉科缓缓把魔杖收了回去。他认真地盯着眼前的黑发男人看了片刻，以他所能的最镇定的声音开口问道：“你知道你叫什么名字吗？”

“……”哈利的表情出现一瞬间空白。

“波特……吧。”他犹豫着说。

“波特是姓，名字呢？你的全名是什么？”

大大的绿眼里写满了茫然。

***

《记忆治疗咒综述》，不对；《巫师心理疗法》，不对；《精神病大全》，嗯……

德拉科埋头在圣芒戈的员工图书馆里东翻西找，手边的文献堆起了高高的一叠。

他需要找到消除幻觉的方法。

那天晚上出现在格里莫广场12号的那个，不知道是什么玩意的东西，肯定不是波特的幽灵，也许是什么奇奇怪怪的仿制品冒牌货一类的东西，或者是那老宅的魔法出了问题造成的怪象，但反正不会是波特。

其一，以他对波特的了解，那个鲁莽的格兰芬多一点也不怕死，根本就不存在他会害怕或不愿意面对死亡的情况，现在波特已经死了，他不可能成为幽灵；其二，人就算变成幽灵也不可能连自己的名字和魔法都忘得一干二净；其三，那家伙看起来和一般的人没什么两样，只是颜色稍浅而有点透明，和幽灵通常呈现的珍珠乳白半透明状态完全不同。

一定是他最近工作太累出现了幻觉。

只是查到的文献记载里并没有提到过像他这样的情况。他可是被那家伙绊倒了——这说明德拉科能触碰到他，而且尽管很微弱，但他确实在对方身上感受到了魔力波动。

也许那真是波特变成的什么玩意？

德拉科最后夹着本《幽灵图鉴》和《欺骗的影像——魔法“幻觉”概论》回了家。

*

浴室里水气氤氲，德拉科念了个无杖咒语让空间重新变得清明，从浴缸里踏出来，拿过浴巾围在腰上。

他给自己的头发施了干燥咒和顺滑咒，低下头准备穿裤子。

“喂，你怎么还在这里？”

一个声音突然响起，德拉科手一抖，半挂在臀上的浴巾掉到了地上，他猛地抬起头，在镜子里对上一双熟悉的绿眼。绿眼里闪烁着不解与愤怒。

“梅林的袜子！”他手忙脚乱地把掉在地上的浴巾捡起来围回腰间，“你有毛病吗！”

“你才有病吧，谁允许你用我的浴室的？我才是这里的主人！”

这声音听起来比上一次更清晰，德拉科意识到它耳熟得可怕。他决定先教育一下这个家伙偷看别人洗澡是极其不能让人接受的事，然后和他好好谈谈。

他转过身，浴室里却空荡荡的，没有一点另一个人的痕迹。

……看起来他的幻觉症状变得更严重了。

*

那个疑似波特的奇怪家伙第三次出现，是在储藏柜里。德拉科拉开储藏室的门，看到他坐在一堆食物上瞪着他。那画面还怪滑稽的。

德拉科把门关上，又重新打开，那家伙还是在那里瞪着他。……行吧。

“你让一下，我要拿东西。”

“想得美。你什么时候才能从我家滚出去？”

“……”德拉科觉得自己头又开始痛了，“幻觉先生，我不知道你想做什么，但是这栋房子现在的确就是属于我。现在，你可以消失了吗？”

“我才不是什么幻觉！但我觉得你的脑子可能是有点问题，你好像听不懂我在说什么——你现在在强占别人的房子，你知道吗？”

梅林在上，听不懂别人在说什么的到底是谁啊。

“你连你自己的名字都想不起来，你难道觉得自己是个正常的活着的人吗？”德拉科指出，“非要说的话，如果你真是波特，我可以告诉你，你现在已经死了。”

“谁说我不知道！我叫哈利，我想起来了。我不可能死了，那绝对是瞎扯。”黑头发先生站起来擦着他的肩膀走过去，德拉科碰到了他的指尖，有股凉凉的感觉。

“我也觉得你看起来挺眼熟的，虽然我还是认为我以前应该不认识你，你这么讨人厌我要是见过肯定不会忘掉的。”

“……”德拉科现在开始觉得面前这家伙可能确实是货真价实的波特了。

“你再不走我要叫傲罗了。”他说，“我可以慷慨地借你一点飞路粉，所以赶紧滚进壁炉里去。”

德拉科抬起眉毛：“你想起来魔法是什么了？”

“什么？哦。天哪。我刚才说的那些都是什么？”哈利看起来很困惑，“抱歉，我也不知道怎么回事，但是那些词就那样从我脑子里冒出来了，呃……”

“你说的那些东西都是真实存在的，”德拉科打断了他，“事实上它们是我们的世界里非常常见的事物。”他无视了哈利耸起来的眉毛，从袖口里抽出魔杖：“你认得这是什么吗？”

哈利的眉头皱起来。“很眼熟。我能拿来看看吗？”

总算没说木棍了，德拉科心想，点点头把自己的山楂木魔杖递过去。

魔杖从哈利的手掌心径直穿了过去。

哈利的眉毛几乎耸到发际线里，他吃惊地张大了嘴。“你对它做了什么？！”

“……”德拉科翻了翻眼球，“和它没关系，我说了你已经死了，你还不信。”

“可是我死了的话为什么还能触碰到你？”

这是个好问题，德拉科心想。如果波特变成了幽灵，那他不应该能触碰到活人。

“除了名字以外，你还记得些什么？”

他的问题没有得到答话。德拉科抬起头，面前只有一条空旷的走廊。两边的墙壁上，布莱克家祖先的画像们在画框里齐刷刷地注视着他。

“自言自语可不是什么好习惯，年轻人。”一位头发花白的老太太对他说。

***

刚从意大利回来的布雷斯听说德拉科搬了新家，带着礼物来拜访了他。

“你怎么会想到要搬到这种地方来？”布雷斯跟着德拉科往客厅走，一路上好奇地打量周围的陈设。

“继承的，不住白不住。”德拉科简短地回答，布雷斯见他没有意思多说便也不再问。

克利切为他们端来了茶点，德拉科觉得有些热，于是上楼去换衣服。

他从衣帽间里走出来看到一个叉着腰气势汹汹地站在面前的哈利时，并不觉得很意外。

“你在做什么！这么多天了还不搬出去，怎么还让别人进来了！”

“这是我家，我想请谁来就请谁来。”德拉科向卧室门口走去。

“你这个混蛋，你不能这样！”

“哦，抱歉了波特先生，我当然可以这样。布莱克家的血缘魔法认同我就是这里的新主人，懂了吗？”

“布莱克？”他的眉头又拧起来了，“这个词好耳熟……”

“德拉科？”布雷斯的声音从楼下传来，“你在和谁说话吗？”

德拉科看了眼还陷在沉思中的哈利，思考片刻后伸手抓住他。

“你干嘛！”哈利被他吓了一跳。

德拉科拉着他往楼下走，不顾他的挣扎带着人一起进入客厅在空着的沙发上坐下。

布雷斯没什么异样的反应，往沙发上一靠开始分享自己在意大利的有趣经历。

他似乎完全没注意到哈利的存在。

德拉科瞟了眼身边的家伙，哈利眨着他的绿眼，神色有点呆住了。

“你朋友为什么对我的存在一点反应也没有？”他在德拉科耳边小声问，“还是和你一起玩的都是和你一样没礼貌的人？”

德拉科没说话，不动声色地在手上用了点劲，不出意料听到了一小声惊呼。他忍不住得意地翘起嘴角，然而下一刻就笑不出来了：凉凉的手掌覆在前臂上，他的手臂被拧起了辣椒，维持面部表情平稳突然成了一件很困难的事。

“你为什么一副便秘的样子？”布雷斯奇怪地看着他。

德拉科瞪了好友一眼。

“好好好我继续说。”

哈利作怪的手从他手臂上放开了，看起来目瞪口呆。

“你朋友……他是不是看不见我？”哈利的声音有点惶恐。

真聪明，德拉科在心里说，并且我觉得他也听不到你说话。

“说起来，我听说救世主其实已经挂了，真的假的？”布雷斯突然的话题转变拉回了德拉科的注意力。

“可能吧。”德拉科含混地说，“波特出事那会儿我在国外度假呢，不太清楚。”

哈利的眼睛瞪得更大了。在此之前德拉科还不知道原来人类的眼睛可以睁得那么大。

“你不是圣芒戈的治疗师吗，我以为你们消息会比较灵通？”

“这种机密级别的信息，我们普通小治疗师哪有资格知道。”德拉科耸肩。

哈利不可置信地盯着他：“你们说的这个波特，不会是我吧？！”

——恭喜你终于开窍了，格兰芬多加十分。

*

“难道我真的……死了吗？”

哈利本就苍白透明的脸色此刻几乎是惨白的，他焦躁地在屋里踱来踱去，德拉科被他晃得头晕。

那家伙脸上的表情让德拉科几乎有点同情他了。

几乎。

家里时不时会冒出一个类似鬼魂的东西这种事，说实话挺烦的。从前在霍格沃茨，德拉科就对这些灵类生物不感兴趣敬而远之，斯莱特林的血人巴罗让他对幽灵都没什么好感。可起码血人巴罗不会天天只缠着他还蛮横地要求他搬出自己的家。

这个家伙实在是，太像波特了。固执又烦人。

“我好像不太记得以前的事了，”哈利悲惨地说，“可是我怎么可能死了呢，我……”

发言戛然而止，他低头看着自己漂浮在桌子中央的半截身体，似乎被吓呆了。

惶恐不安的绿眼紧张地盯着德拉科，看起来快哭了。

德拉科别过脸去。这双该死的绿眼睛。

布雷斯的话提醒了他，自己一个人坐在家里干想是得不出什么结论的，他需要求助于一些外部资源。

德拉科站起来，在那双绿眼惊异的注视下踏出家门幻影移形了。


	2. Chapter 2

“人死后有没有可能变成幽灵之外的东西徘徊在人间？”黑色短发的女人挑起一边眉毛，“你怎么会突然思考起这种问题。活腻了想去阴间逛一圈再回来？”

坐在她对面的金发男人哼了声：“你脑子里都装了些什么东西。回答我就是。”

“你选择问我的时候就应该知道，我们缄默人是不被允许透露和工作有关的事的——我们是‘不能说的人’，不是么。”女人遗憾地微笑，但她看起来一点也不抱歉。

“哦，拜托，潘西。”德拉科嗤了一声，“少拿那套说辞来糊弄我。”

潘西撇撇嘴。“我不知道你为什么突然问起这个，最好别是因为你想和波特来个人鬼情未了什么的——”

德拉科被狠狠地呛到了，差点把口中的茶水喷在她脸上。

“好了好了开玩笑的。”潘西挥挥手，“其实这方面我也不是很了解。目前已知的常见灵类里，我想想，除了幽灵外还有骚灵、女鬼、凯波拉、博格特、摄魂怪……”

德拉科听她越说越离谱，自知不太可能指望从这个号称在神秘事务司工作的女人身上得到什么有用信息了。

“不过这些你肯定也都知道，用不着来问我。”潘西话锋一转，“至于其他的一些罕见例子，神秘事务司负责掌管灵类事务的部门肯定有相关记载，但是我实在没权限把它们调出来，抱歉。”

“作为缄默人，我能告诉你的最重要的一点恐怕还是，魔法世界一切皆有可能是条真理。自己慢慢去探索吧，德拉科小甜心，别真把自己搞得不人不鬼没人救得了就行了。”

***

德拉科回家的时候，波特的鬼魂（姑且这么称呼它，虽然他觉得还有待商榷）已经不见了。

他放下抱着的一堆古旧书籍在书房里坐下，翻开其中一本看起来。这些典籍都是他从马尔福庄园那古老而巨大的存在了好几个世纪的图书馆里好不容易搜罗出来的，大多数都落满了灰尘，他抽出其中一本的时候还差点被那本书咬一口——“别那么毛糙，我的筋骨不太好！”它叫嚷着。

德拉科展开羊皮纸，拿出羽毛笔和墨水，打算把可能有用的信息记录下来。

禁忌魔咒……灵魂束缚……死亡誓言……

“你在做什么？”

德拉科写字的手顿了顿。他抬起头，哈利站在他的椅子旁边，好奇地看着摊开的书页上繁复的古如尼文。

“我在……工作。”

“真的吗？”哈利怀疑地看了他一眼。

“不然你觉得我在玩过家家么？”

哈利耸耸肩，好像并不在意他的讽刺，踱着步打量起书房来。德拉科注意到他的身体在灯光的照射下是半透明的，光线穿透他的身体落在地上，但是没有影子。

“我记得这些东西原来都是没有的。”他指了指书架上多出来的一排治疗魔咒魔药专业书和一些德拉科从马尔福庄园带过来的陈设。

“等等！”哈利盯着书架上某个空出来的地方，“你把我的……”他拧眉思考了一会，“你把我的双面镜放哪里去了？”

“…在这里。”德拉科有点惊讶地从衣袋里掏出那个小小的魔法物件。

“你怎么能私自挪用我的东西，自大鬼！”哈利说着就要从他手上把那东西夺回去。

他的手穿过墨水瓶和羽毛笔隐没进桌上的小柜子里。

哈利的表情瞬间低落下来。他叹了口气。

“这究竟是怎么回事？我真的死了吗？可为什么我对此一点印象都没有。”

他抬眸看向德拉科，绿眼里盛着困惑与哀伤。

“……我的脑子告诉我人死后可能变成幽灵，我现在是这样吗？”

德拉科张开嘴巴，被客厅里传来的壁炉启动声音打断了。

“德拉科？”是潘西的声音。

“在书房，二楼楼梯口左手第三间。”德拉科冲门口喊，无视了哈利不满的瞪视。

黑发女人推开门，径直走向书桌后面的人，德拉科眼睁睁看着她直接穿过了站在半路中的哈利，完全没受到任何阻力。

“你中午问我的东西，我刚才在办公室翻到一些资料，拿去。”她把一叠手稿丢在书桌上，目光在书房里扫视一圈。

“所以，这就是你的新家？”

“布雷斯告诉你的地址？”

“显然。你只和他家通了飞路网吧？我从他那里过来的。”潘西弹弹指甲，“布雷斯可能不太了解，但你别想蒙过我。这地方是布莱克家祖宅吧，之前怎么没听说你有这儿的所属权？”

那些聒噪的画像（特指他的姨婆），德拉科想。

“我妈妈以前是个布莱克，你忘了么？”

潘西看了他一眼，显然没完全被说服，但她没有继续问下去。“我今天下午在魔法部碰到格林格拉斯先生了，他好像和你爸爸聊得挺愉快的。”

德拉科并不为她好整以暇明显想看热闹的样子打动：“哦。和我有什么关系？”

“你就继续当鸵鸟吧。”潘西无所谓地站起来，“我去参观下你的新家。”

德拉科目送她走出书房，视线又飘回刚才一直一声不吭的家伙身上。哈利的表情闷闷不乐的。

“她也看不见我。”

显然，德拉科心说。

“……可这不意味着你可以让她随随便便在 **_我的_ ** 家里乱逛！！”

哈利生气地穿墙而出了。

德拉科挥着魔杖的手在空中顿住片刻，他没想到会是这种转折。还以为那家伙又要崩溃了呢。不过这样倒正合他意。

他翻开了手稿的第一页。

*

**_潘西：_ **

**_你的资料似乎有些用处，谢谢。_ **

**_PS. 别想以此来勒索我，我不会陪你去那些乱七八糟的派对作为答谢的。_ **

**_D.M._ **

***

德拉科站在沙发边上，看着身穿黑袍的老人拿着一个古旧的仪器在客厅里绕来绕去。

“他在做什么呀？”

转头，哈利正兴致勃勃地看着客厅中央的驱鬼师。

嗯，这家伙很快就不会再存在了。

老人拿魔杖对着客厅转了一圈，淡黄色的魔法光束在杖尖闪烁几下，随后归于平静。他接着蠕动嘴唇念了几个无声咒，地板上随之燃起一层幽幽的绿火。

“哦不，”哈利在他身边跳起来，“他这样会把地板烧坏的！快点阻止他！”他焦急地推了德拉科一把。

老人仔细地看了看他的古旧仪器。

“年轻人，我恐怕你这房子里并没有什么不知名鬼魂。”老人推推滑落到鼻尖的老花镜，“我没有检测到任何灵类的魔力波动。”

“什么？”德拉科看了眼依然在自己旁边活蹦乱跳的哈利，“这不可能。蛊灵也没测到吗？”

“你在质疑我的水平吗？”老人犀利的目光告诉他这个结论没有反驳余地。

“……”

“蛊灵是什么？”

绿眼睛里摇曳着求知的光芒。

*

两个身着紫金花纹袍子的术士举着魔杖，指挥几十张写着符咒的纸片均匀漂浮在房子的空间里，包括落满灰尘的角落。

“先生，虽然我们暂时未能找到您房子里的灵类踪迹，但有了这套我们最有效的驱恶灵魔法阵，您之后一定不会再受不明鬼魂的侵扰！”

“不明鬼魂”先生好奇地伸手扯了扯飘在德拉科面前的一张黄黄的符咒。

“……”

“这又是什么啊，”好奇宝宝哈利发问了，“你这两天为什么总让这些打扮奇奇怪怪的人到家里来？虽然我现在似乎不能拿你怎么样，但那不代表你可以这样让人随意在我家里搞破坏哎。”

德拉科没有回答他。

他要怎么和这个家伙说，因为他看过潘西带过来的资料记载后，觉得他是个邪恶的罕见蛊灵，所以要找职业驱鬼师来把他赶出去？

这黑发绿眼的家伙是很像波特没错，但那也不代表它不可能是别的什么东西！毕竟资料上写了，蛊灵拥有类似博格特和摄魂怪融合的特质，它们会幻化成某种形态在目标对象身边徘徊不去，在此过程中逐渐赢取对方的信任，然后开始吸食巫师的精气与魔力以增强自己的力量，直至它们的“寄主”被耗尽魔力和生命而死。最重要的是，蛊灵只能为目标对象一人所见所感，其他人是无法看到它们的（因此其捕捉难度很大）。

……等一下，蛊灵为什么要幻化成波特的形态来骗取他的信任？这所谓“洞察人心”的本领也未免太差了吧？

德拉科摇摇头，把这个问题推到脑后。

无论如何，蛊灵也好，别的什么灵也好，或者真实的波特的鬼魂也好，这家伙待在这里实在很影响他的日常生活。如果以后吃饭或者洗澡时都要做好旁边突然冒出来一个人——这人还是你上学时七年的死对头——对着你指手画脚的心理准备，那他宁可选择去和巨怪跳个舞。

作为合法的布莱克祖宅现任继承者，德拉科觉得自己有权把干扰自己生活的因素排除出去。

*

看起来是个亚洲面孔的女人在房间的四角放了些大蒜和姜水，在客厅中央点燃了一大把香烛，对着一个容器打起坐来。

德拉科被满屋子的烟雾呛得咳嗽起来。梅林啊，这次要是还不管用……

“你到底想干什么，”哈利气冲冲的声音在他斜后方响起，“上次的账还没算呢，这又来了，你有完没完？拜托你清醒一点，这是我家！你不能在这里为所欲为，你这自以为是的傲慢混蛋。”

我倒是想一觉醒来发现这过去的一周其实只是个荒诞的梦境，德拉科想。

***

“我们得谈谈。”德拉科抱着手臂坐在沙发上，面前是一片空气。

他真不敢相信，竟然找了三个据说在行业里还挺有名气的降灵师都失败了。梅林在上，他可是一个马尔福，马尔福从不在无谓的事情上白花钱。而他现在为了这个烦人的鬼魂已经打了三水漂的金加隆了。

操他的波特。

没人应他。

“听着，我现在要去再请一个人过来烧符咒了——”

“你休想！”

哈利咻地从柜子后面钻出来。德拉科没忍住翻了个白眼。

“听着，不管你那很小很小的脑子里装了什么怪异的观念，你必须接受你不是一个正常的活人的事实。”德拉科开口道，“所以不要再冷不丁冒出来冲我大喊大叫了。”

“你这说的是什么话？明明你才是那个闯入者！另外，忘了告诉你，我肯定没死。我想起来了，幽灵是所有人都能看到的，所以我肯定不是幽灵。我也不是生来就是灵类生物，所以一定是发生了什么才会变成现在这样。之前差点就被你骗了！”

逻辑还挺严谨。德拉科不得不承认，这对于一个疑似失忆了的人来说，已经挺不错了。

“反正你别想糊弄我！我强烈怀疑我的异常状况和你脱不开干系。”哈利严厉地盯着他。

德拉科觉得他的头又开始痛了。“关我什么事？我收到魔法契约后才知道你死了。”

“嗯？什么契约，拿出来我看看。”

“它自动焚毁了。”

哈利抄起手臂嗤笑一声：“空口无凭，你在骗谁啊，编故事给三岁小孩听呢？”

德拉科放弃和一个连魔法是什么都不清楚的三岁智商者讲道理。

“你知道吗，”他站起来，“我现在真的要去请人再来烧符咒了。”

“烧符咒驱鬼吗。”哈利冷笑着脱口而出，似乎想讽刺他，话说出口突然意识到了什么，捂着嘴巴跳起来：

“你！你你你——”他指着德拉科，语无伦次，“你想把我赶出去！”

“洞察力不错。”德拉科干巴巴地说。

“你不能这样对我，混蛋！”

“为什么不行？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“我讨厌你，所以我要把你赶出去，有什么不对的？”

哈利瞪着他。

德拉科瞪回去。

他才没有感到愧疚呢。

那双绿眼里闪着受伤的神色，好像被背叛了一样。

……好吧，也许是有一点。就一点。

“算了，反正我不会走的。”哈利想到了什么似的心情突然又转晴了，转身轻飘飘地看了他一眼。

“你的请人水平很差劲啊，那几个人就算我站在他们面前都毫无反应呢。”

语气里赤裸裸的嘲笑让德拉科瞬间清醒过来。他刚才为什么要觉得愧疚啊？竟然还觉得这个家伙还有点可怜？

真是脑子被炸尾螺碾压过了。

“你等着，”德拉科说，“你完蛋了波特。”

——马尔福从不在白白花费金钱，但是凡事都有例外。事关尊严的时刻，一点金加隆又算什么？

***

穿长袍裹头巾的中年男人在客厅的空地上摆弄他的“器材”们。

一些符咒被排列在一起摆成五角形，五角上立着散发奇妙味道的蜡烛，中年男人神神叨叨地念着些难以分辨的词句。

那些咒语德拉科一个字也没听懂。

不过这没关系，只要能达到目的他的金加隆就没白花。

中年男人站到五星阵的中央，闭着眼睛吟诵起长长的咒语，语调慷慨而激昂。

“挺像样的嘛，”哈利愉快地评价。德拉科嘴唇紧抿。

他很快就会消失了他很快就会消失了他……

“马尔福先生，我想现在您家里已经不存在任何灵类生物了。您可以放心了，希望您满意我们的服务！”

“干得不错。”哈利吹了个口哨。德拉科嘴角抽搐。

*

“那鬼魂已经被收容于此了，先生。”肥胖的中年女人指着一个类似台式钟表的仪器说道。

“哇哦，”哈利的眉毛耸起来，“我都不知道原来我还能被装在那种东西里面！”

*

“梅林，请赐予我力量制服这鬼魂！梅林，伟大的梅林，赐予我力量吧！”

“走投无路了？连这种人都找来了。”哈利惊讶地看着在走廊里无头苍蝇一样绕圈的人，用手肘捅了捅身边的金发男人。

德拉科咬牙切齿：“关你屁事。”

……

“你赢了。”

德拉科瘫在沙发上，灰眼睛疲惫地盯着天花板。

哈利得意地坐在他对面——他不太清楚他为什么没有直接掉进沙发里：“跟你说了没用的。我才没死呢。”

德拉科已经不想再和他争论这个问题了。

他决定用事实让对方闭嘴。

***

“哈利·波特的医疗档案？抱歉，马尔福治疗师，波特先生的档案目前处于机密封闭状态，除拥有权限者外不可查看。”

“好吧。谢谢。”

意料之中的碰壁。

关于波特的消息被封闭得很好，甚至连原本圣芒戈传播消息最快的年轻治疗师与护士八卦链都对此闭口不谈，德拉科打探了一圈下来，除了波特的躯体目前躺在一个最高防护等级的病房这一信息外，一点新的有用资讯都没得到。

他能理解他们不想公开救世主的真实状况的动因，毕竟，发布巫师届目前最大的名人的讣告可不是一件简单的事。

也说不定波特真的没死？他转着羽毛笔陷入沉思。那现在游荡在布莱克祖宅里的那个家伙……

桌上响起新会诊的提示音，德拉科瞥了眼自动传送过来的会诊单，在上面添了几行字。他的目光落在病人基本信息栏的底部。

魔力样本采集……

他竟然忘记了，病例档案被锁，并不等于所有信息都被开启了特殊访问权限。

“波特？”

“你又要做什么？噢……！”

德拉科握住哈利的手掌，另一手执魔杖点在他手心，杖尖萦绕着一簇浅淡柔和的魔法能量团。

那一小团魔力很自然地融入了哈利的身体，毫无阻碍。

德拉科愣了几秒，认命般捂住脸。只有本人或者传说中灵魂伴侣（这种东西已经几个世纪没出现过了）的魔力，才可以如此畅通无阻地与一个巫师的魔力契合相融。

“诶，你做了什么？我感觉……”哈利惊叹，试图找出一个合适的形容词，“好奇妙啊。”

当然了，德拉科心想。他怎么就没意识到，波特在给他找麻烦这事上从来没失败过。

虽然早就猜到，但是。

“欢迎来到魔法世界，波特先生。”他凉凉地说。

**一个货真价实的失忆的救世主鬼魂。**

“你还不知道我叫什么，对吧。”他想到这些天来哈利给他扣的那些名号，扯起一边嘴角，“记住了，我有名字，叫德拉科·马尔福。”

**还是只有他一个人能感知到的那种。**

这可真是，好极了。


	3. Chapter 3

“你的名字听起来很耳熟，”哈利挠着头，“可是这个名字不太常见的吧？”

废话，能不耳熟吗，十年前你他妈可天天在和我吵架。

“话说回来你这名字也挺好笑的哎，龙，哈，有趣。”

哦是的，你的红头发黄鼠狼小伙伴一听到它就笑出声了，然后你因为我的正当反击拒绝了我的友谊之手。

德拉科想起十一岁那年在霍格沃茨特快上的失败交友经历，真有意思，这么看来他和波特死对头生涯的最直接的导火索竟然是——他的名字。

说到波特和他的两个小伙伴……他是不是该和格兰杰还有韦斯莱联系一下？德拉科瞥了眼面前的家伙，这毕竟是如假包换的真实救世主，变成这个鬼样子总得有人接手，波特的烂摊子就该扔给那两个和他形影不离的左膀右臂。

几秒后这个想法被他果断否决了。

一个马尔福跑去韦斯莱和格兰杰面前说，虽然你们看不见他但是波特在我家里请把他带走，德拉科怀疑那红毛鼬鼠会直接把他踢出去，而那个卷毛大门牙万事通可能会建议他去看看精神卫生科。

那画面也太他妈恐怖了。他摇摇头把它从脑袋里晃出去。

德拉科站起身来往客厅走去。

“你刚才拿魔杖对我做了什么？”哈利追上来问道。他现在已经知道怎么称呼它了。

“没什么，就是魔法。”德拉科敷衍道。

哈利思索片刻：“那你的意思是，我是个巫师？我猜你也是一样？”

“看来你还没笨到把英语也忘光了。”德拉科的语调干巴巴的，把条件反射窜到舌尖的关于混血和纯血巫师的发言咽了回去。这不重要。

“没想到这是真的。我小时候根本不敢想象世界上还有魔法这种东西，姨妈和姨夫总说这世上只有正常人和怪胎。”他看起来很高兴。

德拉科的动作顿了顿。波特去霍格沃茨上学之前对魔法世界一无所知？老实说这出乎他的意料，但如此一想，一年级发生的那些事也就情有可原了。

“可是我不会用魔法。我几乎什么也不记得了，现在连根魔杖都没有。”哈利苦恼地把他的头发揉得更乱了，“我觉得我该去把我的记忆找回来，还有搞清楚我身上到底发生了什么。”

“嗯。”德拉科不感兴趣地应了一句，指挥用过的餐具飘浮着移动到厨房里。哈利惊奇地看着在魔法驱使下自动清洁起自己的餐具们。

德拉科又念了个无声咒熄灭了房子里的灯。

“嘿，”一片黑暗中哈利的声音再次响起，“——你以前是不是认识我？”

“不是。”德拉科回答得很干脆。他敏锐地察觉到这个家伙的意图，果断决定把灾难扼杀在摇篮里。

开玩笑，他才不要给一个失忆的魔法白痴鬼魂当幼儿老师或者记忆修正师，更别说这家伙还是波特。

“可是你第一次见到我的时候喊了我的名字。”

“认错了。”德拉科面不改色，“而且你自己说了，那是我们第一次见面。”

“我确实对你没什么很具体的印象，是因为你只是单方面认识我吗？”哈利的眼睛亮起来，“这种情况在我小时候根本不可能存在！梅林，我是不是在某个地方有一点点有名？”

何止一点点，整个巫师届都认识你。大名人。德拉科在心里嗤了一声。

看起来波特的大部分记忆停留在了他还是个小屁孩的时期，但他又拥有成年人的外貌和行事方式，这组合还怪好笑的。也许把这一幕记录下来拿出去高价拍卖会是不错的选择，哈，一个心智回溯的救世主，肯定不少人感兴趣。

“不，我不认识你。”

——当然，前提是波特没有正在试图缠住他。

他点燃墙上的壁灯取下挂着的便条，暖黄的灯光照亮哈利撇下的嘴角。

“我真的想找回记忆，可是就我一个人肯定办不到。”琥珀绿的眼睛转向他，“你能不能……”

看起来有点可怜，德拉科想，但他这次不会再上当了。

“我没法帮你。”他慢吞吞地打断对方，“我又不是研究记忆咒语的专家。”完美的借口。

“但只有你有可能帮我。不和你待在一块的时候，我感觉……就好像我这个人根本不存在一样。”哈利蹙起眉头。

“所以，拜托？”

梅林的袜子，波特是在低声下气地求我吗？德拉科看了他一眼，决定把这个瞬间放入记忆库的“永生难忘”那一分区中。

“帮你我能得到什么好处？”

“呃这个嘛——喔哇！”

哈利被突然亮起的壁炉火焰吓得跳了起来。张得大大的绿眼注视面前舞动的幽绿色焰火，“我好像记得这个东西，它就是我之前说过的飞路，是不是？”

德拉科点头，抓了把飞路粉一脚跨了进去。

“等等，你要做什么？”哈利反应过来德拉科刚才一系列操作的意图，立刻拉住他。

“很显然，我要出门。你不是想起飞路是什么了吗，先生？”德拉科抬起一边眉毛，故意把最后两个字的音节拖得很长。

“你能带我一起去吗？”

“不。”老实说，就算他想带上波特，他这种不人不鬼的形态真的能被飞路传送吗？

“为什么？”

“因为我不是慈善家，没义务管你。现在，放手。”德拉科甩开他，洒下手中的飞路粉，张开嘴巴——

“喂！”哈利下意识伸手去够他，“等等——”

“—— _对角巷_ ！”

*

德拉科从壁炉里跨出来，抖抖身上的灰尘，抬起腿往外走。

——接着就因为耳背后的一声惊呼差点被自己的袍子绊倒。

波特半透明的身体和壁炉里跳动的绿焰融在一起，下半身几乎看不见，而波特正用一种惊恐的眼神求助地看向他。

“……”这家伙居然能跟着他一起过来？操。

德拉科转头就走，装作没有听到身后的大呼小叫。反正别人也听不到波特的声音。

走出几步后，哈利气喘吁吁地追上来：“喂，这是哪儿啊？”

德拉科没回答他。他在思考一个问题：如果波特可以离开布莱克祖宅像现在一样到处乱逛，那是不是意味着他可以把他赶走了？反正这个失忆的鬼魂也不认路。

哈利好奇地打量周围的建筑。这里给他一种非常熟悉的感觉，我以前一定没少来这里，他想。

斜前方的猫头鹰商店橱窗里停栖着各种各样的猫头鹰，一团白色在脑后闪过，他盯着其中一只雪鸮越来越觉得熟悉。好像很久很久之前，他也有那么一只漂亮的信使鸟儿……后来发生了什么，它为什么不在了？

他抬头，却发现那个本该在自己身旁的金发男人不知何时已经不见踪影了。

*

德拉科在古灵阁大门前回头看了眼，确认那个黑发绿眼的鬼魂不在附近，放心地推开门走进去。

取完钱出来，他踏进一家巫师礼品店。感恩节将近，是时候购置相关物品了。

清单上的列表清到倒数第二条，德拉科小心翼翼地用漂浮咒把最顶层的礼盒套装取下来。

“你在这儿！我找了你好久。”

德拉科手一抖，魔杖差点从手里滑出去。

“这个地方好大，不过还好我以前似乎经常来，不至于迷路。”哈利从他身后窜出来。

“我刚刚想起了一些事，……”

好吧，他在指望什么呢，“马尔福永远别想摆脱波特”分明就是个真理。德拉科认命地转过身。

“你能从我的推车中央出来吗？我要结账了。”

哈利愣了愣，猛地往旁边一跳。他还不是很习惯经常看到一个实心的东西从自己身体中间穿过去的画面。梅林，如果可以的话他一点也不想面对自己变成了一个鬼魂的事实。

一些身边路过的人转过头，向德拉科投来怪异的一瞥。操，他都忘了其他人看不见波特这件事了。别人看过来大概觉得他是个试图和空气对话的疯子吧。

“我能记起来以前在这里发生的一些事，但都不是很清晰，”哈利在讲着他刚刚捡回的记忆，“比如街角的药店，我经常去那儿买魔药，可我想不起来那些魔药是做什么用的；比如丽痕书店，我很年轻的时候好像在那里碰到过一个自恋的畅销书作者，他还强行塞给我一堆书……但我不记得他的名字了。还有奥利凡德魔杖店和破釜酒吧，哦我太爱那里的黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌了。……”

恢复记忆是这么简单的事吗？德拉科眨眨眼。只要触景就能逐渐勾起回忆的话……

“……以及摩金夫人长袍店！我以前经常和别人去那里定制袍子和别的衣物，可惜我现在这样大概穿不了那些衣服了，太遗憾了。梅林，我想起了好多事情！”

所以他还没想起十一岁的他们在长袍店第一次见面的事。如果说波特看到熟悉的事物就能想起一部分事的话，为什么他已经在自己身边晃荡这么久了，还是没有想起任何关于德拉科·马尔福的事？难道波特能找回的记忆里不包括曾经认识的人？（毕竟他也没想起洛哈特的名字）

周五深夜的对角巷依然热闹，商铺楼房灯火通明，大街上人流拥挤。

德拉科看了眼对面楼上的钟，时间已经不早了。他往飞路点的方向走去，哈利跟在他身边，依然在边观察身边的事物边回忆以前的事。走着走着进入了翻倒巷，身边的声音戛然而止，德拉科下意识转头看他，哈利正瞪大了眼眺望旁边一条小巷的某处，他的视线跟过去，那里似乎正在发生一起小小的混乱事故。

德拉科眯起眼睛，混乱的中央是一个长相凶狠的中年男人，正举着魔杖对着周围一圈企图接近他的人，他的同伙劫持了一个人，而旁边还有一伙人在打架——肉搏。周围已经聚集了一波人，隔着些距离不敢靠近，有几个人试图施咒干涉，但大部分发射出去的魔法光束都打偏或者被目标挡开了。

看起来又是什么斗殴事故，或者是当街抢劫？他不感兴趣地转开头，在翻倒巷这种地方，类似的事是很常见的，只要被弄伤的人没严重到需要送到圣芒戈抢救，这事就和他没什么关系。

“嘿！我们得去阻止他们。”哈利扯住了正要继续往前走的人，“快，把你的魔杖借我用一下——”

德拉科以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”

“快点！那两个家伙已经劫持着人质在往外围移动了，再不出手就来不及了！”哈利着急地拉着他往混乱中心跑，“你快点先用个‘除你武器’或者‘昏昏倒地’呀白痴！”

“你发什么神经？”德拉科不可置信地看着他，“我为什么要无缘无故去掺和这事？这些事是傲罗的职责好吗？”

“哦，傲罗，对，需要有人通知傲罗……不对，我自己就是个傲罗！”

哈利更加用力地拽着他往那儿靠近，德拉科不知道一个鬼魂的力气怎么也会这么大，他竟然无法挣脱，身不由己地被往小巷子里拖。

“操你的疤头，放开我！”德拉科气急败坏。

这时候他也顾不得周围人异样的视线了，被当成和空气吵架搏斗的疯子就疯子吧，他自暴自弃地想，总好过被波特强行拉去介入混乱斗殴事故，搞不好最后他自己的生命安全都要被威胁到。

他趁着哈利转身停顿的空档掏出魔杖施了个“力劲松懈”——谢天谢地他的咒语对鬼魂波特也管用——接着在对方松手的一刹那转身就跑。

“喂！”哈利在他身后大声喊，“你给我回来！”

德拉科没跑几步就被追过来的哈利拦住了，梅林知道这鬼魂是不是有什么瞬间移动的本领，波特挡着他的路义正辞严：“你必须协助我制服他们，否则就是妨碍傲罗公务。”

德拉科嘲讽地嗤笑一声。“你别忘了你现在是离职状态， **_前_ ** 傲罗先生。还有，不要以为全世界都和你一样有种以拯救全世界为己任的救世主心态。”他迈开步子准备绕过面前这个烦人的路障。

“你——你怎么可以这么事不关己高高挂起？”哈利看起来有点生气了，“又不是要你一个人去单挑他们，是要你帮我而已，我是傲罗，专管这个！你是不是觉得这种事情永远不会发生在自己身上？”

我只是不想无端被牵扯进什么纠纷威胁到人身安全，也不想被一群人围观，德拉科想，作为一个马尔福，还是低调一点比较好。

但他没来得及回答，因为哈利严肃地看了他几秒后说：“抱歉，既然你这么不配合就别怪我接下来的举动了。我实在无法容忍在自己有能力做点什么的时候，在自己眼皮底下看着别人为非作歹。”

德拉科惊恐地瞪大了眼。这个家伙要做什么？！他不会要——

他眼睁睁地看着哈利朝自己靠近，越来越近，直到身体几乎和自己的贴在一起，然后……

** 然后，他，跳进了德拉科的身体。 **

旁边的人惊异地看着这个刚刚还在和空气吵架吵得不亦乐乎的金发年轻人，他突然不说话了，身体以一种奇怪的姿势变得僵直，想要转身，却在转到一半的时候又猛地回过身来，好像自己在和自己搏斗一样。

金发男人奇怪的状态持续了一会，突然扔下手里的袋子，转身往愈演愈烈的混乱中心跑去。这跑步姿势可真奇怪，那人想，好像得了肌肉僵直症似的。他摇摇头，决定离开这个是非之地。

零零散散围在案发现场的人们眼看着他们之间挤出来一个人，一头金发十分眼熟，他拿着魔杖指向注意到他正准备施攻击咒语的歹徒，一个干脆利落的缴械咒精准地打落对方的魔杖，紧接着又用防护咒挡开了另一个人发射过来的钻心剜骨。

其他人看情势不对，一些人幻影移形离开了，还有一些一齐把矛头对准了这个突然冒出来的金头发，发射成叠的攻击咒语。但是他的反应很快，几个防护咒快速击退甩过来的光束，又念了禁锢咒和几个因语速太快听不清的咒语，竟然束缚住了好几个敌人。在这过程中金发男人被包围了，他不得不以一个奇异的姿势和剩余的两个人扭打在一起，一时间竟然也不分伯仲。

围观的人看不清他们的动作，也不敢贸然行动，万一帮了倒忙可就坏事了。

“傲罗！”一个声音在巷口响起，“请让路，谢谢！”

紧张的人群松了口气自动让开一条道，让接到报案赶过来的傲罗小队进入现场。

有傲罗出面，事情就简单多了。还在场的相关人员很快都被制服，人们见状也都纷纷散去。

*

德拉科瘫坐在一旁，哈利从他身体里分离出来，擦擦额头上（实际并不存在）的汗。

“你他妈刚才差点害死我！”德拉科喘着气指控道，“你让我表现得像个没脑子不要命的格兰芬多傻瓜——就和你一样！”

“本来就是我控制你行动嘛，”哈利不以为然。

“你为什么非得找我？刚才那么多愿意见义勇为的人，比我强壮的多得是，为什么不去找他们？操，我感觉自己快散架了。”

“因为我只能碰到你。”哈利理所当然。接着他歪过头，“不过我也想知道，为什么只有你能感知到我？”

因为我倒了八辈子血霉，可能是上辈子干了什么比黑魔王还恶劣十倍的邪恶勾当，梅林决定惩罚我所以把你送来折磨我了，德拉科咬牙切齿地想。

“先生，非常感谢您刚才的举动，那帮了我们很大的忙。”一个穿着傲罗制服的人走过来，“但我们恐怕还得麻烦您和我们去一趟魔法部，需要采集目击及参与者证词。”

德拉科张着嘴巴愣了几秒，缓缓点了点头。他站起来，趁那傲罗不注意转向只有他能看见的鬼魂先生。

“我恨你，波特。”他恨恨地说，几乎是从牙缝里蹦出来的。

哈利眨眨眼，无辜极了。


	4. Chapter 4

“请问您和对方是否存在利益冲突？”

“除了他们在打斗过程中差点威胁到我的生命安全外，没有。我根本不认识那些人！”

“您是否被对方的咒语所击中？”

“不太有印象了。我可以自己回圣芒戈检查一下。”

“好的。下一个问题，……”

……

“最后一个问题，马尔福先生，有目击者称其在事发地点附近看到您……有些行为异常，对方描述为'自言自语，对着空气做奇怪的动作'，请问此事是否属实？”

“……当然不。他看错了。”德拉科生硬地回答。

给他做口供记录的傲罗看了他一眼，好像不太确定该相信谁的证词。千万别把吐真剂拿出来，德拉科在心里祈祷。最终那个傲罗没再问下去，他站起来：“好的，非常感谢。最后麻烦您跟我去一趟记忆提取室，我们需要您的相关记忆协助调查。谢谢配合。”

德拉科深吸一口气，跟着他走出小房间。

*

深夜的魔法部很寂静，连部门间传送信息的纸飞机都不再像白天一样声响巨大。德拉科从傲罗办公室出来时已经是第二天凌晨了，他疲惫地打了个哈欠，只想立刻回到家里的床上拥抱睡神。

“嘿，泰瑞！……泰瑞？”

哦对，他忘了自己还有个烦人的跟屁虫。

德拉科看着哈利有些失望地注视自己曾经的同事目不斜视地从他身边穿过去，垂下悬在空中的手臂。“唉，我忘了别人都看不见我。”

“不过这里真的好多熟人，我想我以前在这儿工作。我们能在这儿多待一会儿吗？”哈利若有所思地看着面前的门，许多零碎的记忆片段涌上来：他在办公室里赶报告，冒失的实习生不小心把咖啡泼在他衣服上，同事们的玩笑，入职前的魔鬼培训……

“哦梅林，我记得我马上就要升傲罗办公室主任了！但是之后就没印象了。天啊，怎么会这样？”

德拉科眯起眼睛。“关于你的身份，你还想起了些什么？”

“老实说，除了名字和职业以外不太多。不过我想起了不少关于魔法的常识。怎么了？”

“没什么。”德拉科摇摇头往电梯走去。看起来波特对于自己“救世主”的身份和名气还没有什么概念。

哈利跟着他走进电梯，电梯门哐当合上，下一秒便高速运行起来。

“噢噢噢——”没来得及握住顶部手环的哈利因为巨大的惯性被甩得晃来倒去，一个趔趄整个人摔在德拉科胸前，撞得他也差点靠到一旁的电梯壁上。

“梅林的吊带裤，这个电梯还是和我印象中一样令人窒息，”哈利心有余悸地拍着胸口，“还好傲罗办公室和一层大厅距离不远。”

他还维持着靠在德拉科胸口的姿势，乱糟糟的黑发蹭在金发男人鼻子前，德拉科奇异地发现自己竟然能从一个鬼魂身上闻到气味，而且这家伙脖颈后面散发的那种淡淡的味道竟然还……挺好闻的。

不对，我在想什么。他突然反应过来，继而发现他们现在的姿势奇怪得不行，波特的头靠在他肩窝里，而他自己的手居然下意识地扶在波特的腰上，要是别人能看见波特的话，十有八九会说这是个极其暧昧的姿势——就像情侣之间亲密的背后搂抱。

操。不行，就算这里除了他们一个人也没有，波特也不可以和他贴得这么近！

德拉科推开怀里的人，板着脸说：“你不会自己站立的吗？电梯这么大，离我远一点。”

“噢！抱歉，”哈利看起来有点不好意思，往旁边挪了两步。

电梯在大厅口急刹车，哈利抓不稳吊环，差点又扑到德拉科身上。德拉科嫌弃地瞥他一眼，松开吊环踏出电梯。接着他突然想到一个问题。

“你刚才怎么没有直接掉进我身体里？”他问哈利，想起几小时前不愉快的经历不由皱起脸，“我是说，我宁可被打一拳也不会想要那种事再次发生了，但是你为什么一会儿没实体一会儿有？”

“我也不知道。之前其实，我也只是想试试看，没想到成功了。相信我，我也不想待在你身体里，那感觉挺奇怪的，而且你还在一刻不停地试图把我赶出去。”哈利无辜地望着他。

“我不觉得一个正常人会觉得身体被另一个人控制是件有趣的事。”德拉科哼了一声，“你最好别再想着干这种事，否则……”

“否则什么？”哈利的表情仿佛写着'就算你生气也不能把我怎么样'。德拉科磨起后槽牙，果然波特无论什么时候什么状态都很讨人厌。

“否则我就把你一个人扔在某个荒郊野岭的地方，让你找不到回家的路不得不永远游荡在外。”

“哦得了吧，”哈利不屑地笑起来，“你不会的。”

德拉科张开嘴准备反驳他，但一阵匆匆逼近的脚步声让他下意识转过头，看清来人后又下意识往后退了一步。

赫敏·格兰杰。

棕色鬈发的女人满脸倦容，从手上的公文包来看不难猜测她大概率刚结束加班，准备回家。格兰杰果然是个工作狂，德拉科腹诽，和学生时代相比真是一点也没变。他想起前阵子无意间在报纸上瞄到她升职魔法部部长助理的新闻。

“马尔福…？”

对方也发现了他，停住脚步退回几步，警觉地和他打了个招呼。凌晨时分在魔法部大厅相遇并不是什么常见的事，尤其在其中一方并不在这里工作的情况下。

德拉科短促地点了下头以示回应。“格兰杰。”

他的耳边传来一声响亮的抽气声。

赫敏眯起眼睛打量他几秒，德拉科看得出她很想问“你这么晚来这里做什么”，不过她最终什么也没说。也确实没什么可交流的，他们唯一的交集就是那个现在飘荡在他身边的家伙，可惜格兰杰现在感知不到她的小伙伴。

棕发女人消失在壁炉的火焰中。

德拉科转头，波特脸上的惊讶难以用语言描述，他有些惊讶这家伙竟然没有试图追上去——鉴于他显然已经想起她是谁。

哈利忽然咬住嘴唇，捂着脑袋缓缓蹲在地上。

“我有点头痛，”片刻后他虚弱地说，“她的出现好像打开了我的某个记忆闸门……我现在脑子快被飞出来的记忆炸开了。”

“……”

德拉科只想知道，他想起格兰杰的同时会顺带着想起多少东西。和人。

***

“我要错过他们的婚礼了，怎么办啊梅林！”

哈利抓着他的头发在起居室里焦躁地走来走去。德拉科坐在沙发上，连眼神都没分给他一个。

——这他妈是那个家伙今天 **第二十次** 重复相同意思的发言了！

波特就是波特，德拉科在这些天被迫的一对一相处后深刻地意识到，他不会因为失忆了或者变成鬼魂了就改变他讨人厌的本质。非要说的话，描述为翻倍的变本加厉更加合适。

比如他会强迫自己以前的死对头（尽管他并不记得了）带他去参加好朋友们的婚礼。并且由于在失去记忆前并未能及时记住婚礼的地点，他还要求和他好友们关系也不怎么样的死对头去找他们，向他们解释他的特殊情况——然后带着他参加婚礼。

如意算盘打得倒挺好。

德拉科翻过一页报纸，拿起魔杖随手朝前方一挥。

“操你干什么！”

金发男人抬起头看了眼被定住的哈利愤怒的瞪视，闲散地把目光转回报纸上。“你晃得我头晕。”

“你要是早答应我的合理请求的话，就根本不会有这种问题。”哈利认真地看着他。

“强词夺理和不要脸的本事长进挺大啊，波特。”

“…我只是不想缺席我最好的两个朋友的婚礼。他们会杀了我的。我已经这么惨了，你就不能帮帮我？”哈利放软了语调，“拜托了，德拉科。”

灰眼的视线从报纸移到了哈利的脸上。

——波特叫了他的名字。除了一年级在禁林的那次禁闭，他再没有印象对方叫过自己的名字。大概也只有他失忆的时候才会愿意这么叫。

**德拉科。** 他的名字被卷过波特舌尖的感觉，很新奇。身体里有什么东西小小地跃动起来。他清清嗓子忽略掉了那种奇怪的感觉。

“听着，最后说一遍，我不可能答应你的要求。第一，我很忙。第二，我…不太方便去找他们。”他看了眼桌子上写着一串地址的纸条，波特连格兰杰和韦斯莱的详细住宅地址都记起来了，否则他可以有个更令人信服的理由。

毕竟他不可能告诉波特：因为我和你的小伙伴们相看两相厌，我在踏进他们家门前就会被毫不犹豫地踢出来。顺便我们两个以前是超级死对头哦，见了面不吵几句都难受的那种，surprise？

……鉴于他们现在的相处方式，可能也不是那么surprise。

“你到底有什么不方便的，”哈利嘀咕道，怨恨地瞪他一眼，像个买不到心爱糖果的闹脾气小孩儿。

德拉科没有再回答他，拿起最新的一份报纸。

哈利泄气地把自己摔在沙发的另一头。

“你是不是和他们有什么过节啊？”哈利努力回忆着前几天在魔法部的那次相遇，金发男人和赫敏明显是认识但不怎么熟，看着也不像是有什么深仇大恨？如果是他遇上讨厌的人，他绝对理都不会理对方。

另一边没有声音。

“你知不知道你现在特别像那种不讲理的大恶人？”他努努嘴继续说，“要是放在小说电影里的话，你肯定是那种失意的反派，没人会喜欢的。”

还是没有回答。哈利从躺着的扶手上仰起头，德拉科盯着预言家日报的扉页，从他的角度看不清那上面的内容。

“喂，你在听吗？马尔福？……德拉科？”

金发男人突然回过神来，站起来“啪”地把手中的报纸扔在茶几上。他的目光对上哈利的眼睛，面上没什么表情：“你说得没错。现在，别再跟着我了。”

哈利愣了愣。

“这么早就睡觉？才十点！”他冲着对方楼梯上的背影喊道。

“明天上早班。”

早班，好吧。哈利望着他的背影消失在楼梯转角，打了个哈欠。

原来鬼魂也会犯困么？他揉揉眼睛，目光转悠着落在被摊开的报纸上。

哇哦。

*

卧室壁炉静静地烘烤着室内空间，火星噼里啪啦地跃动，闪着幽幽的光。

德拉科从浴室里出来，脚步顿在半路。

“父亲。”

“德拉科。”卢修斯的脸在壁炉火焰里动了动，注视他儿子慢慢走到床边坐下。

“没有想到我有访问你卧室壁炉的权限？”

“抱歉。”

“不必。你要知道，不是只有你记得你妈妈是个布莱克的。”德拉科不知道该怎么回答。

“看起来你在布莱克祖宅过得还不错，我的儿子，”他拖着腔调说，接着话锋一转。

“我看了报纸，介意解释下怎么回事吗？”

德拉科撇过头去。“……那是个意外。”

“意外？”卢修斯抬起一边眉毛，透过壁炉火焰显得有些滑稽，却依然具有压迫感，“什么样的意外能让你变得像个喝了复方汤剂的 **_波特_ ** ？”

他的身体微不可察地僵硬了一瞬。“抱歉……不会再发生这种事了。”

“别紧张，我没有要责怪你的意思。”卢修斯慢吞吞地说，“你是个成年人了，你为你自己所做的一切负责。你也是马尔福即将继任的家主，同样该肩负起相应的责任。”

德拉科缓缓呼出一口气。“是，父亲。”

“很好。我期待你返回庄园的那一天。你要记得，无论如何，你还是个马尔福。”卢修斯的脸随着这句话消失在火焰中。

德拉科望着壁炉里残存的飞路火焰，无意识地攥紧了手指。

*

哈利觉得贴在门上而不直接穿过门板掉进房间里去，是个十分艰难的任务。他发誓他不是有意偷听的，但是梅林，马尔福的爸爸实在太讨厌了。

那张傲慢的脸在客厅壁炉出现的那一瞬间，哈利就知道自己不喜欢他，他一开口就更加了：哪有人上来就皱着鼻子评价房子的主人“没品又不知打理”的？（当然不是指马尔福， **他才是房子的主人！** ）

他当即决定马尔福的爸爸是个比他本人讨厌几十倍的混蛋。

房间里的声音不太清晰，哈利努力地扒在门框上试图捕捉里面的对话。

擦画框的克利切路过卧室门口，朝他的方向看了一眼，皱着鼻子嘀咕起来，哈利依稀分辨出“没教养的混血儿”一类的词。

“嘘——！”他把食指竖在嘴前，拼命朝那老迈的小精灵比动作示意他安静，克利切不为所动，翻了翻眼珠转过身去擦一旁的灯台，似乎生锈了的铁台在抹布下吱嘎吱嘎地响起来。

哈利毛都要竖起来了，咬着牙齿嘶声道：“你听不懂人话吗！安静一点！”

克利切不情不愿地移开抹布走远了。

哈利愤愤地往地上一蹲虚靠在卧室门上。这个家养小精灵一直就不喜欢他，他已经恢复的许多记忆里根本没什么它对自己友好的印象。虽然他以前似乎也不怎么在家就是了。

不过，等等，它刚才是不是看到我了？哈利突然反应过来。

他没来得及细想，身后的门忽然开了，一下子失去平衡的哈利往后仰去，四仰八叉地摔在……一双腿上。

他狼狈地爬起来，对上男人面无表情的脸。

“我是无辜的！是克利切！”哈利忙不迭地举起双手，“……我发誓我真的没有听到任何东西！”

“……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡了n久的一章，当迟到的生贺混更了

“史密斯先生。”

德拉科推开一间病房的门，靠窗床位上的大伯看到他后皱眉转开了脸，嘴里嘀咕着些什么，哈利听不太清楚。金发治疗师站在床边施了几个基础检查咒语，悬浮在他手边的羽毛笔开始自动往病历单上书写。

“一切正常，先生。”他转头对一旁的家属嘱咐道，“注意他的魔力波动情况，一旦有异常仍需立即报告当班的治疗师。”

家属颇为敷衍地点了下头，视线并不曾从手中的报纸上抬起。

“他得了什么病啊？”哈利冷不丁从背后冒出来。

德拉科瞪他一眼，推开病房的门走出去。查完房的病例记录被交给值班护士，哈利注意到那小姑娘的视线不断地往德拉科脸上飘。

他咧开嘴吹了个口哨：“女人缘不错啊。”

德拉科不动声色地踹他一脚，在某人夸张的鬼哭狼嚎中向另一个病区走去。

他真没想到这个烦人的鬼魂竟然还跟着他来圣芒戈上班了。鬼魂能跟着人一起幻影移形也就算了（考虑到波特曾经跟着他一起飞路过），最要命的是波特在这里没法像在家里一样随时消失在某个垃圾桶里——于是他现在多了一个随时随地在耳边叨叨叨的跟屁虫。

——你是护士还是治疗师？为什么你胸前的牌子和别人不一样？你认不认识斯梅绥克先生？我好像想起他给我看过病！哎，他长什么样子来着，我记不得了，你带我去找他行不？……

最离谱的是，波特自打踏进圣芒戈的那一刻起就在不断试图强迫他给他“治病”。

“你肯定得有办法把我变回正常的样子。”黑发的鬼魂做手势向自己的身体比划着，“你不是个治疗师吗？”

“我要是有办法的话你现在根本就不会在这里。另外，我们只医治有实体的巫师，不包括鬼魂。”德拉科指出。

“喂！不许这么说我，我还没死呢。”

哈利炸毛地跳起来，往他的更衣柜里一坐，阻断他拿治疗帽的路：“反正如果你不帮我，我就会一直跟着你的。”

“……”

德拉科真的很想问问梅林，他上辈子到底造了什么孽？波特要把他本就泥泞不堪的生活变成一整个深不见底的泥潭了。

哈利跟在金发治疗师身后，边走边试图在人来人往的病房区走廊上被无数个人穿身而过。他好奇地观察周围的各种陈设，护士们推着推车快速行走，各式各样的药剂和仪器有序地悬浮着被运送到它们的目的地，奇异的魔药味萦绕鼻尖，卷成筒状的单子在空中高速地穿梭，像被火烧屁股的松鼠。

这里很熟悉。哈利的视线瞟到护士站，他曾经在这里可怜兮兮地向护士姐姐求情放他回家；刚刚擦肩而过的托盘上那支红色的药水味道苦得不得了，偏偏治疗师最喜欢让他喝它；走廊尽头的治疗室是最恐怖的，他去过一次就再也不想踏进那扇门方圆十米之内。

光顾着东张西望的哈利一头撞在德拉科后背上。

被撞到的人正被几个人围着，一个稚嫩的童音兴奋地嚷道：“嘿，我认识你！你是报纸上那个人！”

金发治疗师的肩膀线条僵硬了一瞬。他在小男孩面前蹲下：“小朋友，你是几号房的？”

一个神色焦急的女人冲过来，赶在男孩开口回答前把他抱了起来，“怎么又乱跑了，萨米？”

“他们说这个叔叔是名人。”男孩指了指德拉科。

女人似乎才注意到金发治疗师的存在，眼里闪过几缕复杂神色，警惕地把男孩往怀里抱紧了点。她看起来欲言又止，但最终没有说什么，皱着眉把男孩抱回病房，无视了儿子的抗议。

围着德拉科的另外几个人见状也纷纷散去，不过在离开前都向治疗师投去了视线。

“你在这里人气挺高的嘛。”哈利笑着撞撞他的肩膀。据他这一上午的观察，金发治疗师几乎走到每个地方都会有那么几个人的目光牢牢黏在他身上。

“你把这定义为‘人气高’？”德拉科发出一声短促的笑声，“看来你很喜欢当马戏团里供人围观的小丑，波特。你以为是谁害得我被迫当了这么久的小丑？”

哈利愣了愣。突然间他意识到那个小护士瞟往马尔福脸上的视线并非羞涩，而是和刚刚的许多人一样，更像是——难以抑制的好奇和探究，以及震惊。

_——_ **_对角巷奇迹：年轻的马尔福英勇拦下黑巫师团体，傲罗办公室称其的协助至关重要_ **

昨晚看到的报纸上是这么写的。没想到前几天的见义勇为竟然误打误撞逮到了一个，和最近傲罗们在追查的黑巫师作案团体有联系的家伙，间接给棘手案件的进展搭了把手。

哈利恍然大悟。

“这怎么能叫小丑，大家把你当大英雄呢，有什么不好？”他觉得自己当时的决定正确极了，即使现在无法身在原来的岗位，也为惩恶扬善做出了贡献！

德拉科奇异地看了他一眼，面色一言难尽。

“重要的是阻止了恶行发生这件事啊，你难道不觉得能做这样的贡献很自豪吗？”哈利兴致勃勃地补充道。

“……你还真是一点都没变。”德拉科嘀咕着，哈利没听清：“什么？”

“没什么。”德拉科摇摇头，对迎面而来挑着眉毛装腔作势喊了他一声“救世主第二”的高个治疗师扯出一个僵硬的笑，转过一个弯进入值班办公室区域。

“好吧。”哈利费劲地绕过几个人追上来，“那你能考虑一下我的提议了么，大英雄？我是说帮我变回正常的样子，或者你带我去见斯——”

德拉科突然停下了脚步，哈利差点又没刹住车发生追尾事故。

“圣芒戈办公室禁止无关人员入内。”金发治疗师背对着门一本正经。

“可我现在算不上'人'。”哈利提醒他。

办公室的门'砰'地糊了他满脸。

德拉科从柜子里的一沓纸张中取出一本爬着裂痕的封面皱皱的记录簿，翻开泛着黯淡黄色的内页。

“你知道我不会走的，对吧？”

德拉科抬起头定定地看了他一会，张开嘴巴要说些什么，门却在这时候被人推开了。

“马尔福？”一个人探进头来，脸色不太好看，“67号床的患者的穿刺渗透治疗出了点问题，她指名一定要你去处理。”

*

布朗夫人是位白发苍苍的老太太，她的年纪已经很大了，躺在病床上像是一截垂死的枯木。

哈利跟着德拉科进入病房时一度以为她痉挛地马上要断气了。老人枯瘦的手颤颤巍巍地抬在空中，在看到金发治疗师后抖得更厉害了，但她的表情却是如释重负的：“你来啦，好小伙子……”

德拉科弯起一个安抚的微笑，哈利发现那是对方在过去一周多里从未被他目睹过的一面。

金发治疗师低下头，他的魔杖轻柔地点在老人手腕处，低声念起复杂的咒语，浅白色丝线状的光芒在杖尖闪动，在呢喃中缓缓没入干枯的皮肤。哈利注视着男人专注的侧脸，不由自主屏住呼吸。

痉挛逐渐消退，德拉科又仔细地为她做了几个检查，将一小剂魔药涂抹在老人的后颈。

“最近睡眠还好吗？”他依然垂着头，问题却是问站在床帘外的护士。

护士摇摇头：“夜里经常醒来，魔力消耗很大，白天就总是嗜睡。”

仰躺着的老人很费劲地咳嗽几声，喉咙里滚出一些断断续续的音节。

“那些梦……黑色的，血……总是看到他，他总是在那——咳咳……”

“布朗太太。”德拉科轻声唤道，口型动了动。老人渐渐平静下来，呼吸变得绵长。

他从簿子上撕下一张字迹飘逸的单子交给一旁的护士：“无梦魔药要加量，酌情服用。”

*

从进入老人的病房到出来的整个过程，哈利都沉默着。

布朗太太身上的某种东西让他觉得自己的胸口仿佛被什么东西堵住了，老人苍老病态的面孔像铅锤一样沉在肚子里。

他不明白这是为什么。

德拉科回到值班办公室的桌子后面，拿着羽毛笔写病例，金色的发丝随着低头的动作垂下来遮住前额。哈利的视线落在正在书写的笔尖，流淌出的倾斜花体字一时难辨，病例最上端基本信息却是一眼就能认出来的。

“黑魔法遗留的慢性魔力循环创伤？”哈利皱起眉。作为最常和黑魔法打交道的傲罗，他知道黑魔法伤人事件的出现并不算什么常规的现象。而他回忆不起最近接触到这类案件的时间……或许只是因为他的记忆依然混乱。

“是什么时候？你知道——啊，这个可以说吗？”哈利突然反应过来病人隐私问题，“……不可以的话就算了。我只是想试图回忆经受过的黑魔法攻击相关案件。”

德拉科写字的手顿住了。哈利有点紧张地咬住嘴唇。

治疗师沉默了很久，久到哈利以为他会和之前的许多次一样直接忽略他的问题，才低声开口。

“她是在战争中受伤的。将近十年前的时候……发生过一场战争。”

哈利等待着下文，他却抿紧嘴不再说了。

战争？什么样的战争。

这些天哈利已经找回了不少记忆，既完整又零碎的记忆碎片拼凑出断断续续的画卷，认识的人们，魔法部的大厅，傲罗办公室的隔间，南瓜汁的香味，金色飞贼扇动的双翼，会咬人的妖怪书，变形术、生死水、缴械咒……他相信他现在回到原来的生活里可以完美融入，不会存在一点障碍。

只是学生时代的记忆却始终模糊不清。也许是因为年代相对久远，记不清了也很正常。德拉科口中的“战争”，他并非完全没有印象，但除了隐约知道自己似乎也曾参与其中，没有任何具体的回忆录像带。

“你想起来了？”

德拉科望向他，灰色眼睛像暴风雨来临前阴天厚重的云雾，看不清眼底的神色。

“没有。我只能记得有这样一件事。可能是因为我没有怎么参与所以印象不太深？”哈利诚实地回答。

德拉科闻言，欲言又止，嘴巴开开合合，淡色的薄唇最终还是抿成一条线。哈利猜想这场战争影响一定很大，好在战后的社会看起来恢复得不错。

***

“索菲在吗？”

“她好像被帕瓦蒂叫去帮忙了，斯特劳先生。”

哈利百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。治疗师和护士休息室，茶水间，上班摸鱼场所，无论怎么叫这个地方都好，总之他现在坐在这个半开放式空间的窗台上，无聊得快睡着了。

当了一整个上午加中午的跟屁虫之后，哈利终于意识到德拉科根本就没空理他。金发治疗师好像有忙不完的事情，查房写文件给病人做治疗，穿梭于各个病房治疗间和办公室之间，走路时墨绿长袍翻飞着卷起波浪似的弧度。简直像个热锅上的炸尾螺，哈利撇撇嘴。

没想到马尔福竟然是这种工作起来就脚不沾地的类型，他之前觉得对方更像是那种会耍聪明伎俩在上班时间轻松地偷懒的人。并不是没有这样的人，他坐在这里不长的时间里，已经看到好几个停留时间远长于一般休息时间的人了。

哈利看了眼墙上的挂钟，从窗台上跳下来。快五点了，马尔福应该快下班了吧？那家伙下午排班在门诊部，他记得刚刚路过门口的告示牌上写着的冬季作息门诊下班时间是五点。

茶水间的门迎面被推开，哈利急忙往旁边一闪，堪堪擦过门板，又撞进门口的洗手台里。真麻烦，还不如直接穿墙出去。

“哈利？我也不太清楚。”穿墙穿到一半的鬼魂先生听到自己的名字下意识回头，刚才走进来的黑皮肤女治疗师对她的同伴摇摇头，“我们毕业之后没有私下见过面。同学聚会也见不到他，你知道的，他总是很忙。”

哈利眯起眼睛。这是帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，他以前的同学。

“真可惜，我妹妹以前非常喜欢他呢。”另一个治疗师说。帕瓦蒂耸耸肩：“哈利是个好人，但我得说他在这方面并不是那种能满足你幻想的人。”

这方面？哪方面啊！哈利听得目瞪口呆，非常想冲上去问问她这话是什么意思，怎么听着这么像被发了好人卡。还有那个治疗师和她的妹妹，梅林，他对此完全没有印象，他认识她们吗？

……虽然得知有人曾经暗恋自己的事实，他心里其实有点小小的雀跃。可他接着就意识到帕瓦蒂的同伴用了过去式，那么她妹妹应该已经不再喜欢他了。听她的语气似乎是发生了什么才导致的？

帕瓦蒂她们站在茶水机前，聊天的话题已经转移到别的事情上。

哈利惆怅地看了眼自己还卡在墙壁里的身体。算了，也没必要问了。

他悲伤地穿墙而出，不想面对悲惨的现实。

临近下班时间，圣芒戈的门诊部不如白天人满为患，但某些热门科室的门口依然坐着一排排等待就诊的巫师。比如德拉科·马尔福所在的魔咒伤害科。

哈利晃晃悠悠地朝五楼走去，打算跟着患者混进诊间。

“你们在搞什么？我才不要那个家伙给我看病！”一个青年冲接诊处的护士嚷嚷，“有没有搞错啊，那种人都能当治疗师了？你们医院怎么回事？”

“抱歉，先生。圣芒戈所有的治疗师与护理人员都是经过专业训练与考核的，您可以放心他们的专业程度，不必如此质疑。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吧？还是说你不知道马尔福是谁？”哈利停下脚步，那青年的语气不屑又嘲讽，“我要是在他手上出了什么事圣芒戈负责吗？”

几道视线随着他们声音的逐渐增大从等候区投射过来。小护士似乎被他问住了，过了一会儿才说：“先生，我确实不了解你们有什么样的恩怨，但如果想要退诊不需要这么大费周章，直接去前台重新挂号即可，也可以选择预约改天的门诊。”

青年不怎么友好地嗤了一声：“和他有恩怨需要特别的理由吗？”

哈利皱起眉。这是什么意思？

护士并没有答话，于是那青年嘀咕着真倒霉一类的字眼转身走了。那人擦着他走过去时哈利特意看了眼对方的面孔，确信自己不认识对方。

他跟着一个病人进入德拉科的诊间。这是个复诊的病人，金发治疗师很快给他开好药，待他走出诊间后揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰。没有新的挂号单飞进来，意味着可以下班了。

“下午果然清静多了。”德拉科懒洋洋地看了哈利一眼。

哈利翻翻白眼没理会他“你真的很烦人”的潜台词。“我刚才听到有人要退你的门诊。”

德拉科表情没什么变化，无所谓地往椅子上一靠：“正常，我仇人可多了。你害怕了？”

“当然不。可是为什么？”哈利觉得他的反应未免太淡然了一点。他有限的记忆里可从来没听说过，患者因为接诊治疗师随意退号投诉是什么常见的事。

“因为他们跟你一样啊，看不惯我呗。”德拉科轻飘飘地看他一眼。

哈利被噎住了。马尔福明显就是在偷换概念，可他竟然不知道怎么反驳。

“你一个鬼魂跟屁虫就不要管那么多了，”金发治疗师站起来，“这种事经常发生，但你觉得我缺那几个病人么？”

哈利知道他确实不缺——看看他整天忙成炸尾螺的样子就行了。他看着治疗师弯腰理东西的后脑勺，好像的确是不在乎的样子。

“走了，”德拉科站在门口回头看他，“或者你更愿意一个人待在这里的话，我求之不得。”

哈利冲他做了个鬼脸跟上去。

“你休想在我恢复正常前摆脱我。”

他在同一天里第二次被摔上的门糊了满脸。真是个糟糕的恶习，哈利搓了搓脸，我虽然没有实体但是也会痛的好不好！

马尔福可真是个没礼貌的混蛋。


End file.
